deck_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Exploits
Introduction IGG isn't perfect, so it shouldn't come to a surprise that Deck Heroes contains an abundance of exploits, some of which are bannable offenses, others are completely allowed. Raiding Your Own Alts '''Bannable Offense?: '''Yes. '''Status: '''Nerfed. One of the most infamous exploits of all time, it is responsible for multiple high leveled players getting banned from DH, including Naruto. To accomplish this exploit, a player would have alternate accounts (alts), and they would use those accounts to gather up shards for whatever creature or hero they wanted. Then, they would go onto their main account and raid their alt accounts, enabling them to quickly get 5 star heroes and 5 star creatures. IGG never removed this exploit from the game, they just made it cost more gems to accomplish. Low Power Heist Defense '''Bannable Offense?: '''No. '''Status: '''Working. If a heist is going on, you can make yourself almost impossible to steal shards from. All you have to do is make your defense deck a 1 star hero, and have the only creature in your deck be a level 0 1 star creature. This will ensure that you only have a 100-200 power, making the odds of someone stealing a shard from you "Very Low". Beware; however, because someone who is attacking with an equally weak deck will have an Average chance to take shards from you. Stabthrough '''Bannable Offense?: '''No. '''Status: '''Nerfed. Stabthrough allows your creature to also hit the enemy hero when they hit an enemy creature. When the Stabthrough rune was introduced, this became a very overpowered ability. With a deck consisting only of 5 Stabthrough 7 Swordmasters with level 8 Stabthrough runes, you could clear every dungeon on easy in a matter of minutes. Due to this being obviously overpowered, IGG added a cap to the Stabthrough rune, allowing it to only allow a maximum of 1000 additional damage. Guild Wars Insane Rewards '''Bannable Offense?: '''Possibly. '''Status: '''Partially patched. This one is classic, as it was a big problem when Guild Wars first came out. Basically, you were able to make duplicates of your deck, and send them out, making it so that you could rack up millions of treasure by yourself. Now, if you made a guild where you were the only member, and you did this exploit, you would end up getting 20k+ gems, 6+ million glory points, and 1+ million Guild Mall credits. Obviously, IGG patched this right away; however, it is still possible to make your own guild where you are the sole member, and get a lot of rewards. To do this, you just have to be good enough to, by yourself, get into the top 50-100. In doing this you will get a decent amount of gems, glory, and Guild Mall credits as a result (If you place 60th~ place by yourself, you will earn around 2-3k gems). If this was easier, it would be a bannable offense, but unfortunately for most people, you have to have really good decks in order to be able to place in the top 100 by yourself. Guild Hopping/ Shard Farms '''Bannable Offense?: '''No. '''Status: '''Nerfed. An extremely popular exploit among most level 80+ players, this exploit simply involves the player hopping to a guild that contains only them and an alt (the alt is the GM, allowing the player to move between this guild and their main one) or one to two other players (all of which are also participating in the exploit). These players (who need to have very good Guild Map decks) will then clear the guild maps, and be able to take large amounts of shards for themselves. This exploit is referred to as Shard Farming and Guild Hopping, and is a common way to quickly get melded 5* creatures. This has been slightly nerfed, since IGG has now made it so that you can only hop guilds once per week. In order to farm contribution, the farming guild is commonly filled with bots, who farm contribution without the player needing to do it themselves. War Hungry + Berserk Strat '''Bannable Offense?: '''Unlikely. '''Status: '''Working. This exploit is common among high level players (typically 85+), since it is the easiest way to clear almost any dungeon on Easy, Medium, and Hard. Although it is just as effective as Stabthrough, it is way harder to acquire the needed things to pull this off, making it an unlikely target for a nerf. In order to use this strategy, one must acquire the following things: * A 5 star hero (preferably a Captivator or Thor). * The following talents: Battlecry 10, War Hungry 10, Berserk 10. * 5+ Bullseye creatures. * A Paragon. Once you have all of the required elements, start up a game and wait for your hero to get to very low health. At this point, it's rage should be able to trigger, as well as it's War Hungry and Berserk. Throw out your Bullseye creatures. The War Hungry and Berserk will get put onto all of your creatures, and fortunately, they stack. So your creatures will all essentially get double Battleblow, and easily raise their ATK to 6k+.Obviously, this will result in nearly all of the enemy creatures getting one-shotted. The Paragon is simply to prevent the enemy from Reviving and Recycling all of the creatures you just killed. Without her, this strategy will not work nearly as often. The threat of this getting nerfed is minimal, since the elements that it requires typically are only acquired once you are at least level 70. Category:Exploits